heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Flintstone Family Christmas
A Flintstone Family Christmas is a 30-minute Christmas special for television based on the hit 1960s series The Flintstones. It first aired on ABC on December 18, 1993. In 1994, the special was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour). This is the only appearance of Stoney Flintstone and the final appearance of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm in their adult forms as well as their children, Chip and Roxy. Hanna-Barbera continued doing the series but with the original timeline. Plot Caveman Fred Flintstone gets into the Christmas spirit by hanging up decorations and being altogether joyful while awaiting the arrival of his daughter Pebbles, her husband Bamm-Bamm and their twin children, daughter Roxy and son Chip. After learning that they will arrive at 4pm, Fred and Barney leave to get their turkyssaurus for dinner. However, on the way back home they are mugged by a Santa. Fred hands over his wallet and watch and orders Barney to give him the bird, but while tossing the turkyssaurus the Santa "breaks" in half. Seizing the opportunity, the two run away from the mugger. When Fred and Barney get to the police station, they identify the thief, who turns out to be a "caveless" abandoned child named Stoney. According to the social worker, Stoney used to be the horror of foster homes because of his stealing habits. Feeling sympathy for Stoney, Wilma decides to adopt him, despite Fred's initial reluctance. They try to show Stoney that they trust him and attempt to teach him that stealing is wrong. However, things get slightly bleaker when Pebbles and her family get stuck in an airport because of a blizzard. The Rubbles and The Flintstones then go Christmas tree shopping, but can't afford any that aren't "smaller than their grandchildren". Stoney attempts to help by convincing people to bet on him as he plays a game in order to earn enough money for the Flintstones to buy the tree. When a man loses, he chases Stoney, who runs for cover near Fred. The man claims that Stoney cheated him, and Fred asks if this is true. Stoney then truthfully replies "no", and when Fred believes him, he gets hit in the head with a tree by the man. Fred then goes to the hospital, but his boss informs him that he can't participate in the Christmas parade (which is something Fred is quite eager to do since the beginning of the movie) and when he tries to protest, his boss finalizes his "no". To make it up to Fred, Stoney poses as his boss's driver and locks him up in the Flintstone's bathroom, which will allow Fred to participate in the parade. Instead, Fred saves his boss and ends up in jail, where he eventually bonds with Stoney. Fred even consoles Stoney that cutting corners to get what you want is not the solution. However, the social worker then takes Stoney away, and meanwhile Fred's boss makes him go to the parade. While there, Fred saves Stoney. At home Fred sees Pebbles and her family, and Stoney bonds with the twins. Fred says that the new addition to the family gets to put the star on the Christmas tree. Stoney thinks Fred is referring to Roxy and Chip, but it turns out it is him and he becomes a Flintstone. Bamm-Bamm helps him put on the star and they all have a happy Christmas. Chronology In the chronology of the Flintstones' Fictional universe, this special covers a time period later than any of the other specials, although it and its two predecessors are consistent with Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm being adults (in their thirties, based on the original series). It is not, however, the last animated Flintstones production according to date of production, as subsequent films and specials would continue to be produced through 2006, usually covering a time closer to the original show's time frame. Voices Main Cast * Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone * Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone * Frank Welker - Barney Rubble, Dino * B.J. Ward - Betty Rubble * John Stephenson - Mr. George Slate * Christine Cavanaugh - Stoney Additional Voices * Charlie Adler * Hamilton Camp * Didi Conn * Nick Jameson * Megan Mullally * Robert Ridgely * Kath Soucie * Alan Young DVD release On September 27, 2011, Warner Archive released A Flintstone Family Christmas on DVD in region 1 via their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection, in a release entitled A Flintstone Christmas Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://www.wbshop.com/Flintstone-Christmas-Collection-A/1000239735,default,pd.html Production credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Teleplay by: Sean Roche, David Ehrman * Directed by: Ray Patterson * Produced by: Larry Huber * Storyboard by: David Feiss * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Voices: Charlie Adler, Hamilton Camp, Christine Cavanaugh, Didi Conn, Henry Corden, Nick Jameson, Megan Mullally, Robert Ridgely, Kath Soucie, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Alan Young * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Designers: Bwana, Julian Chaney, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jim Stenstrum * Design Assistants: Dana Jo Granger, Barbera D. Krueger * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Layout Keys: Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch * Background: Ruben Chavez, Leonardo Robledo, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson, Joseph Binggeli, Jerry Loveland * Graphics: Tom Wogatzke * Music by: Steven Bramson * "Christmas Bedrock" Music & Lyrics by: Paul Hussbaum * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Xerography: Star Wirth * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Supervising Editor: Pat Foley * Post Production Coordinator: Jeannine Roussel * Sound Editors: Cecil Broughton, Jerry Winicki * Music Editor: Liz Lachman * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Re-Recording Mixer: James Aicholtz, C.A.S. * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executive: Jeff Holder * Unit Production Coordinator: Tori Pollock * Production Supervisor: Debby Hindman * Production Assistants: Sylvia Edwards, Sandy Benenati, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt, Margaret Roberts, Ginger Robertson * Animation by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Philippines * Overseas Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Overseas Animation Director: Chris Cuddington References External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28740-Flintstone_Family_Christmas.html A Flintstone Family Christmas @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:Animated television specials Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:The Flintstones Category:Christmas television specials Category:1993 television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Television sequel films